


Just Not Today, Maybe Tomorrow (Rewritten)

by BiblioDude1



Series: The Owl House fics [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a dork, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Amity Blight, Autistic Character, BSL, British Sign Language, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Gus Porter (mentioned) - Freeform, Lumity, Lumity being dorks, Luz really needs a hug-, Rewrite, Sign Language, Soft Girlfriends, WILLOW KNOWS, Willow is a troll, author is a dumbass, author projected again, deaf!Luz, gus porter - Freeform, so is luz-, why is that in all capitals-, willow park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioDude1/pseuds/BiblioDude1
Summary: Amity is worried about her lovable dork/favourite human and then proceeds to gay panic and overthink. Sleepy cuddles and gay shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910038
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

Luz melted into Amity’s touch, her arms clutched around her waist and her cheek leaning against said witch’s stomach. Amity’s hand ran through Luz’s hair, fingers deftly laying down little scratches that soothed the Latina teen. Amity couldn’t help but smile to herself as Luz snuggled closer.

Amity was glad she had gotten Luz to rest, even if it was just for a moment. Lately she seemed to be exhausted, run ragged, and it worried Amity to no end. She hated seeing her friend, her crush, in such a state. It dampened her heart greatly with worry whenever Luz would show up with bags under her eyes, the sadness laid hidden behind fake smiles and toothy grins, hoping no one would notice. But she noticed. She always noticed. How could she not? It was impossible not to, at least for her.

Luz nuzzled into her hand with a sleepy mumble that made Amity’s heart flutter and her stomach squirm in a strange fashion of happiness, and she couldn’t help but let her smile widen. Luz was warm, and heat radiated from her, but Amity didn’t mind, no she didn’t mind at all. If anything, the warmth was comforting, and the fact that it was sourced to Luz made it even better.

Amity was sure of it by now. She loved Luz. She loved everything about her, the way she’d smile, the way she always ran her hands through her hair during class when she was working, or the way her nose would crinkle up ever so slightly when she didn’t understand something. Amity absolutely adored the way she would skip to her next classroom during the five minuets they had to get there and the way she’d always send her an energetic wave and grin at her when they parted to go to their separate lessons. Luz was the most attentive and caring person she had ever met. She always seemed to know when something was wrong even when she couldn’t hear the tone of someone’s voice. Amity would watch in fascination as Luz would analyse the way their lips twitched at the corners, the angle of their eyebrows, the way they moved, and she’d be right every single time. Sometimes she wondered how Luz could be so obliviously dense when taking that into account.

Amity was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt Luz squeeze at her midsection three times lightly, and she frowned in confusion. What did that mean? Was it some human thing she didn’t understand, or was it a Luz thing? Sometimes she wasn’t quite sure which was which, unable to tell them apart, both just as endearing and enrapturing as each other. Amity shook her head and dismissed the thought. No matter, Luz was finally getting some rest, and that’s all that truly mattered in the end.

Amity was going to tell Luz how she felt about her. It was a nerve wracking thought, but she was going to do it, even if it meant getting rejected. Luz deserved to feel wanted, to know someone loved her, especially with what she had to deal with on a daily basis. From what she had heard, the whole reason Luz had ended up on The Boiling Isles was because she was being forced to fit in back in the human realm, but it was possible she could have misinterpreted that.

“I love you.” Amity said, the words reaching nothing but the walls of the empty living room in the Owl House, the two girls situated on the couch that sat against the wall. Naturally, Luz didn’t react to it, didn’t even stir, as to be expected, but Amity didn’t mind. She loved Luz, and that was okay. She was happy with that. She was happy with herself.

Amity tucked a strand of hair behind Luz’s ear fondly, taking in the soft smile on her face, eyes closed peacefully. Luz was loved, and Amity wasn’t afraid to show it. She would tell Luz she loved her, she swore by it.

“I love you.” Amity repeated more firmly, the tingles that she would once find nerve wracking adding a pleasant lull to her mind.

Definitely, just not today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster Lesbian Amity is a disaster.

Something had been nagging at the back of Amity’s mind all day. It wasn’t anything bad - really it was probably nothing if she was honest - but she couldn’t help but wonder. That day when she had gotten Luz to take a nap while using her lap as a pillow (Amity’s heart had nearly exploded in excitement) Luz had squeezed her three times in a row. Amity had checked, had researched in all the books on humans she could get her hands on, but she found nothing that could tell her what it meant. After that revelation it was apparent that it must have been a Luz thing rather than a human thing. It was most likely nothing, something she had done while half-asleep, but regardless, Amity still wanted to know.

Amity fiddled with the cuff of her sleeve as she approached Willow, something that would usually get her scolded for at home. Something about Blight’s having to look ‘proper and sophisticated’, her mother had said to her from a young age, and unfortunately it had stuck to her rather vehemently over the years, like a leech or perhaps a parasite that lingered in the back of her mind that struck out to send her reeling with overwhelming anxiety and self-doubt.

“Hey, um, Willow?” Amity called.

Willow glanced over at her from where she was leaning against a table, the lunchtime bustle of students around them creating a jumble of white noise, not particularly too loud, but it was a still bit too much for Amity, leaving her nerves rattled and frayed, but of course there was no one she’d admit that to-

“Oh, Amity! Hi!” Willow readjusted her glasses as she looked at her teal haired friend with interest. “What’s up? You look kinda nervous.”

Amity rubbed at her arm, glancing around. She didn’t know why, but the idea of people overhearing her made her feel anxious.

“No, nothing’s wrong per say. I just had a question.”

Willow blinked in curiosity. “A question? Sure, what can I help you with?”

“Nothing serious, just- the other day, when I was hanging out with Luz, she did something and I’m not exactly sure what it meant.”

Willow rose an eyebrow. That was odd. Usually Amity could understand what Luz was saying fairly well, she had put in a great deal of effort to learn sign language for her after the whole witches duel debacle, even if she only gotten to use it after what was dubbed the library incident. Luz had been overjoyed when Amity had started signing to her, corrected her when she made a mistake and helped her learn. They had all been learning sign language, but Amity was by far the hardest worker out of all of them.

“That’s weird. What did she do?”

“Well we were just hanging out and then she started falling asleep on me- don’t look at me like that Willow, I’m not finished- and then she squeezed me three times. I’ve looked everywhere, looked through all the books I could find, but nothing! I found absolutely nothing about what it could have meant!” Amity ran a hand through her hair with a huff of frustration.

“Oh, so that’s what this is about.” Willow exclaimed.

Amity’s eyes lit up. “So you know what it means?”

“Now, I never said that.” Willow backtracked, though Amity knew the telltale signs of when Willow was being sneaky, or at least thought she was, and Amity wasn’t really in the mood for any of Willow’s meddling.

“Oh, come on, Willow! I know you know what it means!” Amity groaned.

“Of course I do, but telling you would be boring.” Willow admitted.

“Willow!”

“You’ll figure it out.” Willow chided.

“That doesn’t help me at all, Willow!” Amity was too goddamn tired for this.

“Fine, Fine. I’ll give you a hint. Three words.” Willow said.

Amity’s brow furrowed. Three words? What could that mean? It narrowed it down quite a bit, but it was still rather vague. That could mean anything. ‘How are you’, ‘I want food’, or even, ‘leave me alone’, but none of them made sense. Actually, Amity wouldn’t put it past Luz for her to randomly say ‘I want food’, but that was besides the point. She ran her hand over the back of her undercut in thought, the short strands of hair bending back into shape, following the curve of her hand, another thing that’d get her in trouble for at home.

“That is the least helpful thing I’ve ever heard.” Amity deadpanned.

Willow chuckled lightly. “You’ll figure it out, you always do.”

Amity grumbled to herself. Willow wasn’t wrong, Amity would usually figure out whatever it was she was stuck on, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t annoy her to no ends until she solved it.

Suddenly, Amity felt arms around her shoulders, making her jump at the touch. Her head snapped around with a jolt to find the source. Her chest was tight. Amity didn’t like unexpected touches or ones she didn’t initiate. They always made her feel uncomfortable and made her skin feel all wrong.

Amity came face to face with brown eyes and a large toothy grin, the person they belonged to rocking back and forth on her heels.

“Luz.” Amity scolded lightly, though not harshly.

Luz smiled sheepishly at the look on Amity’s face before untangling her arms, bringing her closed fist to her chest and rubbing it in a tight circle. ‘Sorry.’

Amity shook her head with a light sigh, cheeks just a little too warm for comfort. She waved her hands forward in a dismissive motion before making a thumbs up with her right hand and making a circle, speaking as she did so. “It’s alright.”

Luz’s smile brightened, and this time, Amity was prepared for the loose hug Luz wrapped her in. It was a little hard for Amity to understand what Luz was saying with her hands back to front as her arms were around Amity, but the might have just been the close proximity and the fact that Luz was leaning her head on her shoulder, causing her brain short circuit.

Luz cupped her elbow with her left hand, her right hand sticking up in the air and waved her hand like a piece of fabric in the wind before waving her hand palm up side to side. ‘Gus, where?’

“Gus?” Amity asked, fingerspelling his name. Name signs were hard to remember sometimes, but Amity did have to admit using ‘flag’ for Gus made sense considering his infatuation with his small cheering flags. “Oh, he’s still at class, I think. He should be here soon.”

Luz nodded against her shoulder, her hair tickling her neck. She let her arms lower to loop around Amity’s waist before squeezing three times. Amity fought to keep her brow from furrowing. There it was again. What on earth did it mean? It certainly meant something considering the way Willow was smirking at her.

Luz was soon distracted by the arrival of Gus, launching into some mad tale that had happened earlier, hands flying about wildly in excitement, causing her to have to repeat a few things.

Amity gripped the cuff of her sleeve. She was going to figure this out. There was no way she’d let Luz Noceda win this one. Besides, she already had a clue.

Three words.

—o00o—

Today had been far too long for Amity. Between that exhausting test in magic history, dealing with Boscha’s antics in class and trying to solve the case of Luz Noceda’s triple squeeze hug, she was at her whits end.

The corners of Amity’s lips turned up when she noticed Luz stood at her locker, foot idly kicking at the ground. It was evident she had been waiting for her since it was well past the end of the school day. Luz was slightly less energetic looking than usual, her movements a little sluggish, and Amity smiled sadly. Sometimes she wished Luz didn’t have to feel like she had to pretend all the time. Even she knew it was okay to be sad sometimes.

Luz’s eyes brightened slightly when she noticed the teal hair of her friend, waving to her with a smile. Luz closed her fists and pulled them up to her mouth, using her index fingers to imitate something that looked akin to vampire teeth, wiggling her fingers. Amity couldn’t help but roll her eyes fondly. While she had been against Luz using something that referred to fangs as a name sign at first, she couldn’t deny that it had grown on her.

“Long day?” Amity asked, tilting her head slightly.

Luz waved her hand in a ‘so-so’ motion. Amity nodded as she closed her locker, nodding her head for Luz to join her in her stride.

“How was your maths test?”

Luz’s face scrunched up and she scoffed. ‘Terrible.’

Amity chuckled lightly. God, she loved it when Luz’s face did that, it was adorable. Smiling, Amity extended a hand towards Luz. Amity had found that Luz seemed to like physical contact when she was down, and while Amity wasn’t usually fond of touching people, she could make an exception.

Luz reached for her hand eagerly, swinging their interlocked hands between them idly. They fell into a comfortable silence, though Amity supposed it was always silent for Luz. Then again, it wasn’t so much of a lack of sound that made the moment peaceful, it was more so the fact that they didn’t need to constantly talk to be comfortable around each other.

Once again, Amity was drawn to the idea of confessing her feelings. They grew stronger each day, made her face warm and chest tight more and more every time she saw Luz, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it. What Amity would give to just say ‘I love you’ to Luz and for Luz to return her feelings. It wasn’t like Amity didn’t know how to say it in sign language, it was easy, but she could never quite work up the nerve to do it. It frustrated her sometimes. All she had to do was say ‘I love you’, just say those exact three words that...oh.

Amity felt her face heat up as the realisation hit her. Oh. Oh, she was an idiot! She resisted the urge to slap herself. All this time she had been working herself up trying to confess and this idiot had been doing it on a daily basis! No wonder Willow had looked so smug during lunch, the little minx had known the entire time! Of all the embarrassment that would have been avoided if she had just told her in the first place! Amity was so going to give that girl and earful when she saw her tomorrow.

Nervously, mouth dry and the air around her feeling just a tad too warm and thick, Amity squeezed Luz’s hand three times, off-handedly hoping they weren’t clammy. Luz paused briefly before turning to Amity, who didn’t have the confidence to look at her, instead hiding her burning face shyly.

Amity watched as Luz grinned in the corner of her eye, the girl bouncing on her feet happily before returning the gesture, making Amity flush, especially when Luz pulled her closer to her side.

Amity could only ramble wordlessly, feeling as if steam was coming out of her ears as they walked through the empty hallways of Hexside, a giggling Luz clinging to her arm with a newfound spring in her step. Amity hissed through her teeth, attempting to get a grip on herself.

Willow was so dead tomorrow morning. But first, first it was Luz time.


End file.
